Currently, a great variety of computing device platforms exists. Generally, each type of computing device platform includes platform-specific hardware with varied capabilities, as well as an optional operating system environment in which computer applications may function. A computer application is often designed to work within the construct of an operating system and to work with the operating system to take advantage of at least some aspects of the platform hardware. To this end, computer applications must often be re-designed, at least in part, to be able to function as desired with each of the various operating system and the platform hardware combinations. In such scenarios, each version of a computer application may require maintaining a separate application code base and separate accompanying programming effort for each environment in which a software vendor wants a computer application to function. The difficulty of such a task increases if the software vendor desires to create a different and/or unique user experience for different platforms on which a computer application is to execute. Alternatively, a software vendor may instead choose to only create one version of an application. The single version of the application may be intended to be deployed along with an execution environment (e.g., web browser, virtual machine, etc.) that is capable of interacting with the underlying operating system and/or platform hardware. In such scenarios, the computer application may not be capable of taking advantage of platform hardware capabilities due to the additional layer of abstraction (i.e., the execution environment) existing between the computer application and the underlying hardware.